Songs and parts of songs such as the lyrics or beats are typically recorded at a professional recording studio. The artists are likely to have to travel to the professional studio, at the request of the producer. To cut costs, many artists build home studios; however, the sound quality is often compromised due to large amounts of noise bleeding in or out the room. Most home studios are not conducive to recording or monitoring audio. They are often small causing the recorded sound to be uneven. Wall and ceiling treatments may be added to home studios to reduce bad sound effects but these treatments are difficult to install, expensive, and the treatments often require professional installation in order to work properly.
Additional recording studio issues also include handling noise leaking into the studio, noise leaking out of the studio (and bothering your neighbors), electrical power distribution to and within the home studio, grounding for the equipment within your studio, where to get good audio cables and how best to use them in the studio, and many other important issues.